Love at first fight (Soul x Blackstar)
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: Blackstar has always had a thing for soul, but like hell if he'll let anyone know. Soul is starting to find Blackstar cute, especially when they are fighting a witch.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, this is boring." Soul said. Soul and the gang were in class. Dr. Stein was cutting into a blue jay and taking out the guts.

"Not to mention disgusting." Blackstar said.

Soul looked at Blackstar. His blue hair, his ego, and his eyes were all looking just a little more cute to soul than normal.

 _Why does he look so cute all of a sudden? He didn't change anything. So why do I find him cuter?_

While Soul was being puzzled, the bell rang and the gang walked to the mission wall.

"Doesn't seem like anything good." Soul said. There were a few missions that looked somewhat good. Like a transparent mummy, A 20 year old witch. And some others, but nothing really seemed like a challenge to him.

"Soul, why don't we take on the witch? I know that I can defeat her without her seeing me." Blackstar said.

"We could, but you forgot about the whole needing 99 souls part."

"It could just be for practice. Not that I need it."

"Fine, I guess we could. I haven't had a witch soul in a while. I think I forgot what they taste like."

"Whatever they taste like, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Maka, come on, we're going after a witch." Soul said.

"Tsubaki, we need practice." Blackstar said.

….

Maka had soul in her hand and she jumped and slashed at the witch. The witch avoided the attack as she let out a laugh.

"You kids are so much fun, yet racist. Why are you trying to kill me anyway?" The witch said.

Blackstar was standing on a building above the witch.

 _I will get you for soul._

Blackstar did his chant before he attacks anyone and looked down at Maka.

"She shouldn't be holding him like that. She shouldn't be holding him at all." Blackstar said.

"Blackstar, are you jealous of Maka for getting to hold soul?" Ask Tsubaki.

"Hell no."

"Okay."

"Tsubaki, twin blades."

"Yes, Blackstar."

Blackstar grabbed the two blades that were once Tsubaki and threw one down at the witch. The witch dodged the attack and the blade hit Maka in the shoulder.

"Blackstar, what the hell? Your supposed to kill her, not me!" Maka exclaimed.

Blackstar took the other blade and jumped down from the building and slashed through the witch. The witch made a horrid scream as she vanished and turned into a soul.

"Damn Blackstar, you killed her." Soul said.

 _He looked really hot when he killed her. Wait, why am I thinking like this? I need to stop, but he was so hot when he killed her._

Maka waved her hand in Soul's face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Hi, it's me, Maka. You know, the girl who is bleeding out here!"

Soul blinked twice then said "Oh yeah. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I oughta kill you for that!"

"But you won't."

Blackstar watched the fight and smiled.

 _Looks like he doesn't like her, does he even like guys? Or in that case, like me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. How's it going? I had no idea that my fanfic would get so popular. Maybe more people should write fanfics about this ship. Anyway, first things first. One of the comments on here made me laugh my ass off and go into a coughing fit. I'm a gay guy, not a girl. So I don't have an ovaries that can explode. Anyway, let's get to some fluff.**

It was a little later. Maka had gotten her arm in bandages which means no more fighting and there was no school today.

 **Blackstar POV**

 _I wonder what Soul is doing… Maybe I can get him to go somewhere with me. I mean, there's no way he could turn me down. I'm awesome! Hell, I wanna spend time with myself, but Soul is just a little bit cooler than me._

I grabbed my phone and called up Soul.

"Hey Blackstar, what's up?"

"Nothing, which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park today or something?"

"Are you kidding me?"

 _Oh god. I knew I fucked up. Now he hates me. I should have thought this more thoroughly before calling him._

"I would love to!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I would even spend time in Hell as long as I was with you."

I could feel a blush forming on my face.

"R-Really?"

 _Oh no. Here comes the stuttering._

"Yeah, you're my…best friend. I would spend anywhere with you Blackstar."

 _Why did he stop when he was about to say best friend? Did he want to say more? Oh, God. I hope so. Fuck it. I need so._

"O-kay. S-So tod-day is fine"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

"K. B-Bye."

 _I fucked it all up, but atleast I get to see him more now._

(Later)

 **Third POV**

Blackstar and Soul were at the park, they were sitting on a bench.

"Hey, do you want any icecream Blackstar?"

"Sure, here I'll give you some money."

"It's fine. I got it."

"Are you sure Soul?"

"It's only a few bucks. I appreciate it though Blackstar."

Soul went up and got two vanilla icecream cones. He handed one to Blackstar.

Soul licked his icecream up, down, and then circular from the top. He then noticed Blackstar blushing so he smiled.

"Having thoughts?" Soul asked.

"Oh! Umm. No. Just wondering how good the icecream is."

"You'll never know unless you lick it."

Blackstar giggled and took a small lick of his icecream and smiled greatly showing off his white teeth.

"Damn, you're cute."

"Sorry Soul. Did you say something?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh. K."

They both ate their icecream. Blackstar ended up wearing most of his so Soul took him into the bathroom and grabbed some napkins and started wiping it off his face.

"You do know that it's supposed to go in your mouth, right?"

"Yeah. I tried my best!"

"Okay."

Soul took the napkin and gently wiped the gooey white substance off his face.

'Damn, he is so cute.' Soul thought.

Blackstar smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cuz, you're an amazing friend."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Yeah."

'Oh god. I need to do this now. I gotta tell him before it's too late.' Soul thought.

"Blackstar, look. I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"It's just that, I feel like….I think we should….."

Soul couldn't find the words to say that he loves Blackstar and tears were forming in Blackstar's eyes.

"Blackstar, Are you oka-." Soul was cut off by the lips of the blue haired being.

Soul was in absolute shock and Blackstar had his eyes closed as tears fell down his cheek. After a bit, Soul closed his eyes too.

'God, his lips are so soft and warm, like cotton candy.' Soul thought.

Blackstar soon broke the kiss and looked straight at Soul.

"I love you Soul."

"…..I love you too, Blackstar."

Blackstar smiled as more tears fell down his face. Blackstar grabbed Soul and pulled him into a hug.

"You have no idea how long I have been holding that in." Blackstar said with a giggle at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is this what's gonna keep hapening? I forget about this story and after a month when there's nothing else to do I go to wattpad to update shit? And I find this one. This story. It's good, but. There needs to be a bit of...How you say...SEX! Hell yeah. I just wrote a smutty chapter for Hidashi, and now it's time for a smutty chapter of this ship so we can live up to the rating. So, without further ado. I present the endind of a book that took me three months to make and onlt three chapter to produce.**

 **Soul POV**

I look over and I see Blackstar. He was sound asleep as his blue hair protruded everywhere. It's been a while since we had our Icecream date, atleast a month. So now we are living together. It's pretty fun. Always waking up to the face of an amazing guy that gets my dick harder then porn. All he has to do it touch me and I swear I jizz my pants. I slowly get out of bed and start working on Breakfast. I whip us some omlets and I feel a warm body on my back.

"Hi, Blackstar. How was your rest?" I asked him.

"Fine, but you left too soon."

"How did I leave too soon?"

"Well, you didn't take time to admir how lucky I am to be with you."

"Sorry, I'll be sure to do that next time."

I feel something slowly take my shirt off.

"You know, we still haven't gone the distance with our love yet." He said.

I could feelmy dick swimming now.

"Just say when baby and I'll be all over you." I tell him.

He strips off the rest of my clothing and I strip him using my teeth. The blush on his face showed how erotic I was making him. Once all out clothing was off Blackstar grabbed a bottle behind the bed.

"How long has that been there?" I ask.

"Does it matter? It's gonna feel amazing."

"True."

He opens the bottle and pour the liquid in his hands. He starts to coat his dick while shoving a few fingers into my asshole.

"Damn. Think you could go a little easier back there?" I ask.

"Sorry, just really excited."

I get why he's excited, it's our first time. This is the first time that we're having sex not only with eachother but at all. I feel his fingers slide our and he pushed my back forward so that i'm bending over a table. He smiles and slowly shove in his cock.

"Fuck! It's so damn big! I guess I better call you Cockstar."

He blushed and kept going. Once he was fully in, he gave me a bit of time to adjust to his length. It was only a minute or so before I nodded and he pulled out and shoved it back in. He started going the pace of the drum in the song "Die Young." Bum...Bum... He was in...and then out...I liked it. It let me enjoy it. It didn't hurt a whole lot and soon I started to feel myself getting ready to shoot.

"I'm close!" I yelled but he just kept going. I shot my cum on the floor under me and he just kept thrusting. He was now going the pace of "Staying Alive." . ...staying alive. staying alive. It was so amazing. Hell, I felt my cock get hard again and after a bit I heard Cockstar scream "I'm cumming!" He shot his warm fluid into my asshole. The feeling of the warmth of it inside of me was enough to make me shoot my cum again. We both panted as I made my way back to the omlets.

"Ready for breakfast Cockstar?"

He blushed.

"Yes, Submissive Soul."

 **The End.**


End file.
